


Värähdykset mökkirannassa

by Grazioso



Series: Armeijan pojat [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kukot tunkiolla, M/M, Mystery, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Traagiset pojat
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazioso/pseuds/Grazioso
Summary: Hyvin se menee.Vaan meneekö sittenkään?





	Värähdykset mökkirannassa

**Author's Note:**

> Joo. Tämän on ensimmäinen ficcini Tuntemattomasta, joten olen lievästi sanottuna kauhuissani. Päätin nyt kuitenkin ottaa tietoisen riskin ja julkaista tämän, jos joku kaikesta huolimatta pitäisi^^ Kiitokset kaikille jotka ovat jaksaneet kuunnella ajoittaista valitustani tämän suhteen, heh.
> 
> Olen ottanut tähän aika paljon vaikutteita Salkkareiden Tuuliranta- nettisarjasta (vuodelta 2012), mutta yritän parhaani olla tekemättä tästä aivan samanlaista :’D

Lammio vetäisi matkalaukkunsa vetoketjun kiinni. Hän pyyhkäisi ylimääräiset hikipisarat otsaltaan, koittaen hivuttautua auringonvaloa kajastavan ikkunan äärestä pois. Ilma huoneessa oli painostava ja hikinen, eikä Lammion epäonneksi edes pieni tuuletin yöpöydällä auttanut asiaa.

Hänen päässään pyöri monia asioita, kuten miksi helvetissä oli suostunut Rahikaisen ehdotukseen. Hän ei todellakaan ollut mökki-ihmisiä: alkeellisissa olosuhteissa peseytyminen ja metsässä hilluminen kaukana sivistyksen parista eivät juurikaan houkutelleet häntä. Meren rauhoittava liikehdintä ja hiljaisuus luonnon äänten parissa olivat ihan mukavia valopilkkuja kiireen täyteiseen arkeen, mutta muuten Lammio ei juuri mökeistä piitannut. Mutta tässä hän nyt silti pakkasi ja viikkasi vaatteitaan tulevaa mökkiviikonloppua varten. Lammio ei ollut aivan varman, miten koko tapahtumasarja oli edes edennyt.

Viime viikolla hänellä oli ollut harvinaisen huono päivä, eikä oikein mikään ollut tahtonut onnistua. Aamulla hän oli noussut ylös väärällä jalalla ja raahautunut ärsyyntyneenä kylpyhuoneeseen. Siellä hän oli todennut näyttävänsä kamalalta - kasvoja olivat korostaneet syvät silmäpussit ja Rahikaisen yöllä tekemät merkintäjäljet. Hän oli yrittänyt kovasti pestä kasvojaan kylmällä vedellä ja läpsytellä naamaansa entiseen kuntoon, mutta huonosti nukuttu yö oli näköjään vaatinut veronsa. Väsyneenä ja turhautuneena Lammio oli marssinut keittiöön, avannut jääkaapin oven ja saanut todeta ettei heillä ollut maitoa. Rahikainen oli ilmeisesti unohtanut käydä kaupassa, mikä ei ollut lainkaan yllättänyt Lammiota. Niinpä kahvi oli pitänyt juoda mustana, eikä Lammio vihannut mitään muuta niin paljon kuin mustaa kahvia heti aamutuimaan. Kaiken huippu oli ollut se, kun hän oli vilkaissut kalenteriin.

_“Tentti yliopistolla klo 8.00”._

Hetken aikaa Lammio oli vain sirisellyt silmiään ja yrittänyt ymmärtää sanojen merkitystä, kunnes oli viimein tajunnut asian laidan. Hänellä oli tentti tunnin päästä eikä hän ollut lukenut tippaakaan. Niin ei ollut käynyt koskaan aikaisemmin, ja hän oli syystäkin mennyt aivan paniikkiin. Kahvi oli jäänyt keittiön pöydälle jäähtymään, kun Lammio oli lähestulkoon syöksynyt heidän makuuhuoneeseensa - jossa Rahikainen oli edelleen nukkunut - ja kaivanut tenttikirjansa esiin. Tentti oli odotetusti mennyt penkin alle, ja kotiin päästyään Lammio oli suorastaan hohkannut kylmää raivoa.

Illalla Rahikainenkin oli saanut osansa Lammion raivosta, sillä heti sillä silmänräpäyksellä kun toinen oli tullut häntä vastaan eteisessä, oli Lammio tönäissyt Rahikaista vihaisesti ja valittanut siitä miten toinen oli vain nukkunut hänen aamuisen helvettinsä aikana. Lammio oli kyllä tiennyt käyttäytyvänsä epäreilusti ja lapsellisesti, mutta hän ei vain ollut voinut mitään tunteiden purkautumiselleen. Koko päivän aikana patoutunut turhautuminen oli käpertynyt pieneksi kippuraksi hänen vatsanpohjalleen ja saanut pettymyksen kyyneleet kohoamaan silmänurkkiin. Rahikainen oli huomannut tämän, eikä ollut kulunut aikaakaan kun Lammio oli löytänyt itsensä lämpimästä halauksesta. Lammio oli murtunut täysin ja hokenut kuinka typerä ja pettynyt oli. Hän oli aina ollut hyvä koulussa - peruskoulussa hänen todistuksensa olivat lähes poikkeuksetta hiponeet korkeinta mahdollista huippua, joten totta kai lähes varma - huono sellainen - arvosana otti koville. Jälkeenpäin Lammio oli ollut kovin häpeissään ylireagoinnistaan, mutta Rahikainen oli vain suudellut häntä hellästi ja pitänyt hyvänään kuten aina ennenkin. Kuiskannut vielä korvaan, että tekisi kaikkensa jotta Lammion stressi lievittyisi.

Ja ilmeisesti Rahikaisen käsitys stressin lievittämisestä oli raahata hänet keskelle korpea Pohjois-Karjalaan. Maanantaina Rahikainen oli tullut kotiin hymyssä suin, naureskellut omahyväisesti ja suorastaan hypännyt Lammion kaulaan. Lammio oli tullut kovin hämmentyneeksi - änkyttänyt jotain käsittämätöntä ja kysynyt että mitäs nyt oli tapahtunut. Rahikainen oli vain hymyillyt salaperäisesti, ilmoittanut kertovansa myöhemmin. Koko illan Lammio oli kyräillyt Rahikaista ja miettinyt, mitä tämä oli tällä kertaa saanut päähänsä. Rahikaisen ideat eivät nimittäin olleet koskaan tienneet hyvää. Vähän ennen nukkumaanmenoa - tarkalleen ottaen parin tunnin lakanoissa pyörimisien jälkeen - Rahikainen oli kertonut vuokranneensa heille kesämökin jostain päin Pohjois-Karjalaa. Oli vielä ilmoittanut kutsuneensa Lehdon ja Riitaojankin mukaan.

Lammio tuhahti itsekseen. Hän nousi vaivalloisesti makuuhuoneen lattialta ja suuntasi askeleensa kylpyhuonetta kohti. Siellä hän vilkaisi itseään peilistä - nyppäisi poskelle tippuneen ripsen pois pilaamasta muutoin niin puhdasta ihoa, etsi harjan käsiinsä ja koetti muotoilla hiuksiaan joten kuten edustavaan kuntoon. Siinä meni aikaa - kuten normaalisti. Hän oli luonteeltaan perfektionisti, ja huoliteltu ulkonäkö oli Lammiolle kaikki kaikessa.

Keittiöstä kuului Rahikaisen hento laulu, ja sen kuuleminen toi Lammion mieleen taas tulevan mökkireissun. Hän huokaisi raskaasti. Kyllä hän sen tiesi, että Rahikainen tarkoitti vain hyvää. Tämä olisi vain voinut hieman miettiä tekojaan ja niiden seurauksia. Vaikka toisaalta jokin pieni ääni Lammion päässä kuiskutti, että reissusta voisi itse asiassa tulla ihan hyvä. Pohjois-Karjala oli kaunista aluetta, eikä seurassakaan ollut mitään vikaa. Hän tuli Riitaojan kanssa hyvin - ellei jopa erinomaisesti juttuun. Lehto oli mitä oli, mutta ihan mukava mies hänkin.

Lammio hymähti peilikuvalleen. He neljä olivat tavanneet armeijassa. Aluksi Lammio ei ollut pitänyt lainkaan Rahikaisesta ja Lehdosta. Rahikainen oli aina laiskotellut ja tehnyt vain pakolliset hommat - ei yrittänyt tippaakaan saada itseään kohenemaan Lammion suuresti ihailemalla arvoasteikolla. Rahikainen oli aina soittanut suutaan, puhunut epäasiallisuuksia ja ollut muutenkin vain kaikin tavoin typerä. Lammio oli taas tehnyt kaikkensa jotta armeijan johtajat olisivat huomanneet hänen terävän päättäväisyytensä ja täydellisen sopivuutensa armeijaan. Ura armeijassa oli nimittäin ollut Lammion haaveissa jo aivan lapsesta lähtien - ja Lammion onneksi hänen kykynsä todella huomattiin. Hän oli edennyt nopeasti, oli saanut kehuja ylemmiltään ja kehotuksen jatkaa sinnikästä ponnisteluaan. Armeijan jälkeen Lammio oli - yllätys yllätys - hakenut Suomen Maanpuolustuskorkeakouluun ja suureksi ilokseen päässyt sisään heti ensimmäisellä yrittämällä.

Lammio ei ollut lainkaan arvostanut Rahikaisen öykkäröintiä ja irstaita vitsejä, vaikka muut olivat niille nauraneetkin. Lähinnä hän oli tuhahdellut moisille hävyttömyyksille ja painunut niskojaan nakellen omaan rauhaansa. Silloin 19-vuotiaana Lammio olisi nauranut itsensä hengiltä, jos joku olisi sanonut hänen tulevan kumppaninsa olevan Rahikainen. Mutta niin vain armeijan loppupuolella heidän välilleen oli kehittynyt jotain ainutlaatuista, jotain erilaista ja tunteita herättävää. Aikansa he olivat kompastelleet omiin tunteisiinsa ja yrittäneet kaikin tavoin unohtaa ne - tai ainakin Lammio oli. Rahikainenhan aloitteen oli silloin tehnyt, suudellut häntä ensimmäistä kertaa intohimoisesti ja järisyttävästi. Sen jälkeen kaikki oli alkanut tapahtua dominoefektin lailla - ja ennen kuin Lammio oli ehtinyt koiraakaan sanoa - olivat he päätyneet monien itkujen ja kiihkeiden kohtaamisten jälkeen yhteen. Lammiota hymyilytti ajatus heidän ensisuudelmastaan.

Heidän seurustelunsa seurauksena kuvioihin olivat luonnollisesti ilmestyneet Rahikaisen ystävät. Armeijan aikana Rahikainen oli ollut niin sanottu “kaikkien kaveri” mutta eniten hän oli viettänyt aikaansa Lehdon ja Määtän kanssa. Aluksi kaikki oli ollut vaikeaa ja kiusallista - Lammiota ei ollut juuri kiinnostanut Rahikaisen typerät ystävät, jotka hän oli oppinut jo armeijassa joten kuten tuntemaan. Mutta Rahikainen oli vängännyt ja inttänyt vastaan niin paljon, että Lammion oli käytännössä ollut pakko yrittää tutustua tämän ystäviin. Ja omaksi yllätyksekseen Lammio oli pikkuhiljaa, vaikeuksien kautta kylläkin, alkanut ystävystymään muiden kanssa. Etenkin Riitaojan kanssa hän tuli hyvin juttuun - hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua miksi, sillä armeijassa Riitaoja oli lähinnä ärsyttänyt häntä ainaisella pelkäämisellään ja paukekammollaan, vaikkei mitään pelättävää edes ollut. Lammio ei ollut jaksanut millään kuunnella ainaista “Mitä jos Venäjä hyökkää?”- itkemistä, mutta pysytteli silti aina hiljaa ja vain välinpitämättömänä Riitaojaa kohtaan - toisin kuin Lehto joka oli huutanut ja kironnut tälle koko ajan. Pari kertaa Lammio oli miettinyt miksei Riitaoja ollut hakenut vain siviilipalvelukseen jos niin kovasti pelkäsi aseita ja kovia ääniä, mutta ei ollut enää myöhemmin viitsinyt tiedustella asiasta. Armeija oli ohi, ja vain nykyhetkellä oli väliä.

Yhtäkkiä kylpyhuoneen oveen koputettiin. Lammio hätkähti, mutta Rahikaisen lämpimän hymyn tavoittaessaan rauhoittui.

“Täällähän sie oot”, Rahikainen hymähti. Mies hivuttautui ovenraosta vähitellen, tuli Lammion luokse hymyillen ja rakkautta säteillen.

Lammio ynähti, kun tunsi vahvojen käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen. Ne tuntuivat turvallisilta ja helvetin hyviltä, eikä Lammio voinut olla hymyilemättä hellään suudelmaan. Hän painautui hitaasti Rahikaista vasten, niin että tunsi omansa ja toisen sydämen sykkeen. Lämmin käsi hänen niskassaan hieroi niskakuoppaa, teki rauhallista ja kiemuraista liikettä.

“Niinhän minä olen”, Lammio kuiskasi suudelman rikkouduttua. Hän nojasi tyytyväisenä toista vasten, nosti katseensa toisen tummiin silmiin ja yritti hillitä kasvoilleen nousevaa punaa. Oli kiusallista myöntää, että vielä parin vuoden seurustelun jälkeenkin hän yhä tunsi epämääräistä kutinaa vatsanpohjassaan Rahikaisen nähdessään.

Hetken aikaa he vain keinuivat toisiaan vasten, eikä Lammio pistänyt sitä lainkaan pahakseen. Hän olisi mieluusti käpertynyt Rahikaisen kutsuvaan syleilyyn ja haudannut kasvonsa tämän kaulaan ikuisiksi ajoiksi, mutta Rahikaisen epäonneksi Lammio irtautui hänen käsivarsiensa otteesta. Hymyillen, mutta kuitenkin kulmaansa aavistuksen verran kohottaen Lammio katsahti miesystävänsä komeisiin kasvoihin.

“Siitä mökkiviikonlopusta- “ Lammio oli jo aloittamassa, mutta hätkähti rajusti tuntiessaan Rahikaisen kämmenen lantiollaan. Puna nousi takaisin Lammion poskille, mutta siitä huolimatta hän pyrki pitämään arvostelevan pilkkeen silmäkulmassaan.

“Hyvin se mennee”, Rahikainen vakuutti lämpimästi, ennen kuin Lammio ehti keksiä uutta vastaväitettä. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän tarttui valkoisen paidan kaulukseen, veti toisen lähemmäksi ja upotti syvään suudelmaan.

Lammio jähmettyi paikoilleen, mutta vastasi lopulta toisen huulten kosketukseen. Hänen korvissaan humisi oudosti, ja tapansa mukaan vatsanpohjassa alkoi muljahdella kun Rahikainen tiukensi otettaan, sekoitti hänen huolella aseteltuja hiuksiaan.

Lammio halusi luottaa Rahikaisen sanoihin, mutta jostain syystä pahaenteinen aavistus värähteli hänen alitajunnassaan.

_Hyvin se menee._

_Vaan meneekö sittenkään?_


End file.
